1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an array substrate, and more particularly, to an array substrate for a flexible display device in which an edge crack of a flexible display unit is prevented, and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, flat display devices are typically classified into a light-emitting type display device and a light-receiving type display device. Examples of the light-emitting type display device include an organic light-emitting display device, a plasma display panel (PDP), a flat cathode ray tube (FCRT), a vacuum fluorescent display panel (VFD), a light emitting diode (LED) panel, or the like. An example of the light-receiving type display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
Among the flat display devices, organic light-emitting display devices are advantageous in that they have wide viewing angles, an excellent contrast ratio, and high response speeds. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display devices are highlighted for application to display devices for mobile devices such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra-slim notebook, a table personal computer, or the like or electronic/electric appliances, such as ultra-thin TVs.
Recently, flexible display devices have been studied and developed as next-generation display devices for certain applications in that they are easilied carried and may be applied devices having various shapes.
For efficiency, a flexible display device may be manufactured by forming a plurality of display devices on a mother substrate and cutting the plurality of display devices into individual display devices with a cutting tool. The flexible display device may include a flexible substrate having a hardness that is lower than a hardness of a glass substrate having rigidity.
Thus, in the manufacturing method including a cutting process, cracks may occur in the flexible display device due to equipment stress or due to an external force by a worker. In general, the cracks occur in the manufacturing method when the flexible display device contacts a surface of a stage while the flexible display device is mounted on the stage, or when a worker handles the flexible display device for a test.
When the cracks occur in the flexible display device, a film of a thin-film encapsulation (TFE) unit that covers a display unit may be damaged, and thus, foreign moisture may penetrate into the flexible display device. Thus, the flexible display device has a defect that may cause a problem with non-lighting or the like.